1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments, more particularly to a musical tone control apparatus in the electronic musical instrument for controlling a musical tone or musical tone factors to be generated in accordance with operation of the player.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For control of a musical tone or musical tone facters to be generated, there have been provided a slide-volume, a wheel or a joy-stick to be manipulated, a depression pedal or a knee lever to be operated by the player's leg, a mouth controller to be operated by breath pressure of the player or the like. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,019 reissued on Aug. 31, 1982, there has been proposed a stringless electronic musical instrument resembling a guitar that is played like a guitar and sounds like a guitar. It is, however, stringless and has a plurality of flexible actuator blade type members which are adapted to be strummed or picked.